


Sehidup Semati

by NotAPrettyLady



Series: True Love Cannot Die [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAPrettyLady/pseuds/NotAPrettyLady
Summary: AU. True love cannot die. Magnus Bane had always believed that. He loved Alec Lightwood with all his heart. Those who had dared hurting his beloved Shadowhunter would pay dearly for their action. Because he, the High Warlock of Brooklyn would get his happy ending one way or another.





	1. Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Sehidup Semati means Till Death Do Us Part in English. It is the sequel of Di Pintu Syurga. The facts in this story have been completely altered from the original work of Cassandra Clare. Instead of using Indonesian to represent Magnus Bane, I’ll be using Malay in addition to English as the main languages in this story because I’m Malaysian so it’ll be easier for me to write. ;)

Alexander Gideon Lightwood beamed brightly as he sat down next to a very good looking man on the huge picnic mat. The man was none other than his husband — the High Warlock of Brooklyn — Magnus Bane who looked absolutely flamboyant in that open, bright cardigan. His beam brightened when Magnus pecked him on his cheek. He felt very blissful at the very moment. There was no meeting to attend, no client to entertain and most importantly, no mission. They were on the hill somewhere in Switzerland where the green grass, the soft breeze, and the sun made him thoroughly relax. There was no one else around. It was just him and his family. Magnus had undoubtedly chosen a secluded place where they could have fun without any disturbance from the outside world.

He delightfully chuckled when his children, Rafael Santiago and Maxwell Michael Lightwood-Banes rolled down the hill, playing together just a few feet in front of him. They were chasing each other, teasing one another and they seemed exceptionally happy and it made _him_ happy when his children were. His children’ happiness was what matter the most. Their presence itself had brought tremendous joy in his and Magnus’ life and there was no way he would neglect his children. He had promised to himself that wouldn’t make the same mistakes that his parents did in raising him and his siblings. And with Magnus by his side, it was very unlikely for him to be a bad parent.

“Close your eyes.” 

Alec’s skin tingled when he felt his husband’s breath on the back of his neck. He turned to face the man even though he was blushing. “W-Why?” 

“Just do it, darling.” Magnus whispered huskily and Alec dutifully did as he was told. 

“ _Why_ I should be doing this exactly?” Alec groused with his eyes closed. The only response he got was Magnus’ unmanly giggle. 

“Magnus?” Alec called out when a couple of minutes had passed and there was still no reply from Magnus. He huffed and slowly opened one of his eyes, attempted to peek but his quick glimpse could only catch Magnus’ mischievous smile before his vision was obstructed by his husband’s hands.   

“Na’ah…no peeking, Alexander.” Magnus chided softly. “And to answer your question, it’s a surprise.”   

“What exactly are you trying to do?” Alec grumbled once more. Not that he didn’t appreciate Magnus’ sweet gesture, he just didn’t like to be hindered from his senses especially his sight. “Both of us can’t be occupied like this. Someone needs to watch over the kids. They might wander around and could get lost—” 

“Ah, Alexander…ever the protector.” Magnus said sweetly. “The boys are doing _fine_. Stop worrying.” 

“But—” 

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, dear. There’s nothing but open field of beautiful landscape ahead of us.” Magnus’ voice was familiar and warm. 

“Okay.” Alec visibly relaxed, fully trusting Magnus’ words. He remembered Isabelle’s advice that he had to loosen up a little, be more carefree like Magnus. It was a known fact that he wasn’t as romantic as his husband but he was still learning. He was glad Magnus could keep up with him. 

“Ready for your surprise?” Magnus sounded thrilled.    

Alec nodded, feeling the tingle again. He could tell Magnus’ face was just inches away from him. His husband’s light breath lightly touched his neck. After all these years been together, Magnus could still make him feel giddy and excited and nervous like when they first met. Although he had no other references when it came to dating and relationships, nobody could compare to Magnus. Even when he was pining over his parabatai Jace, the feelings weren’t the same. Having a huge crush on Jace and loving Magnus were totally different. He couldn’t explain it but Magnus had filled the void in him, even before they started dating. Like they were indeed made for each other.    

He treasured his husband so, so much. 

“I hope you’ll like it.” Magnus said, tentatively uncovered Alec’s eyes and scrutinizing him closely as his husband fluttered his eyes open. He hurriedly moved seconds later to face Alec so he could see the man he loved face’s when he saw his surprise. 

“My wedding band!” Alec exclaimed, amazed. The ring was floating right there in front of him, enveloped by Magnus’ blue magic. His husband who was now seated facing him appeared lively. 

“It sure is!” Magnus grinned seeing Alec’s reaction. “You were so sad when you lost it. When I wanted to replace it with a new, identical ring…you said you didn’t want a new one, that it wouldn’t be the same, that it would have a different meaning than the original, that the novelty of it was gone.” 

“I thought I’ve lost it forever.” Alec stared at the wedding band, afraid to the touch it. It _was_ the ring that he had lost. It wasn’t a replica of it, he was sure of that.      

“This isn’t brand new.” Magnus took the ring, confirming Alec’s uncertainty. “Believe it or not, I actually found it in the kids’ toy chest.” 

“One of the places I didn’t think to look.” Alec chuckled, feeling silly. 

“Yeah, me neither.” Magnus was still grinning. “I found it when I was searching for Max’s pirate eye patch. It must’ve slipped off your finger when you were putting away all the toys.” 

“Killing demons are easier than trying to find a specific item in that chest.” Alec shook his head in amusement. 

“Indeed, Alexander.” Magnus nodded in agreement. “I guess we should thank our Blueberry for his inability to find his own toy and making me search for it, huh?” 

“Max’s gonna be so proud of himself.” Alec chuckled again.       

Magnus gently took Alec’s left hand and slipped the wedding band into his husband’s finger. “Happy Anniversary, dear Alexander.” 

Alec studied his beautiful wedding band and smiled. “Our anniversary is in two months, Magnus.” 

Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s. “I’m unlike any other, dear. Others celebrate it yearly, _I_ for one celebrate it monthly… _daily_ even if I must.” 

Alec laughed and gently nuzzled Magnus’ cheek. He felt at ease again now that his wedding band had been found and back to where it belonged. Although he and Magnus were married in gold, their matching two-tone wedding bands only had a dash of it. They were made of platinum and an inlay rose gold with brilliant cut diamonds, and a beautiful hand-engraved pattern on both the top and fronts. They were so very Magnus and those who had seen the bands knew that too. He was feeling sad and a bit bizarre for the past few weeks seeing Magnus wearing his while he didn’t, ever since he had lost his. The wedding bands were the mark that they were married to one another. It was a symbol that he was Magnus’ as much as Magnus was his. 

Normally when Shadowhunters got married, Wedded Union rune would be placed on the back of the hand and over the heart of the Shadowhunters, binding the pair in matrimony. But Alec Lightwood was no ordinary Shadowhunter. He was a Shadowhunter that was _in love_ and about to _marry_ a Downworlder. Although their nuptial had a bit of difficulties at first, it had gone smoothly in the end. Magnus, a warlock, was incapable of bearings runes. He, a Shadowhunter, didn’t have magic in him. So when he married Magnus, they decided to do something that would make them equivalent. During the wedding, he himself had applied the Wedded Union rune because that what Shadowhunters did when they got married while Magnus opted to use a magical spell to bond them as spouses. In addition — much to Simon’s delight — they had decided to adapt the mundane tradition of exchanging rings. 

Overall, their wedding ceremony was truly _beautiful_. 

“I’m the luckiest man alive.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear. His eyes fluttered close as he succumbed into the sentiment of being in love. 

“No…” Magnus whispered back. “ _I’m_ the luckiest man alive.” 

_Alexander…_  

Alec opened his eyes and gently pushed Magnus slightly away to look around. “Huh.” 

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “Is everything okay?” 

Alec shook his head to clear his mind. He really needed to ease off a little. “Yeah, everything’s okay. Perhaps surprisingly, no disturbance at all.” 

Magnus sniggered impishly. “Nobody’s allowed to bother us today, not if I say so. I’m gonna call the kids and then we can eat. I’m famished.” 

Alec chuckled as he watched Magnus approaching Rafael and Max. As his boys took their sweet time to reach him, he opened the lid of the picnic basket and laid out the food on the checkered red and white picnic blanket. They had sandwiches, bagels, fried chickens, fries, fruits, and a large pizza. Thanks to Magnus’ magic, although the basket appeared relatively standard, it was actually very spacious inside. The picnic blanket itself was kind of big for their small family. 

A soft snuffle immediately stole Alec’s attention from all the food. He stopped arranging the bits and pieces and leaned down on his elbow. “Hey there…”   

“Daddy!” Alec’s attention was drawn away again in less than ten seconds but he didn’t mind at all. He smiled seeing Max was running to him. Rafael wasn’t far behind. 

“Somebody’s awake.” Magnus elatedly remarked, arriving there first before his children. 

“Awake _and_ hungry.” Alec replied just as delightedly as his husband. 

“I win!” Max jumped triumphantly as he reached his parents seconds prior to his big brother. “You lose, Rafe!” 

“I was so close!” Rafael dramatically sighed but held no grudges against Max, and then none too gracefully dropped down on the blanket beside his Daddy. 

“He’s a mini you.” Alec told Magnus who only grinned back proudly.  

“Yeay, pizza!” The almost four-year-old Max clapped his hands and straightaway snatched a slice of the pizza, making Alec tittered. He was always happy to pleased his children. 

“Hiya, princess.” Rafael greeted the youngest member of the Lightwood-Banes who was lying down on the blanket as he munched on the fries along with his Ayah.     

“Princess is getting so big.” Alec effortlessly picked up the slightly fussy baby on the blanket. “In a couple of years she’ll be up running with you and Max, Rafe.”   

“Ugh, don’t remind me about that.” Magnus grunted gloomily. “Ayah is feeling very old, children. Please stop growing up so soon.” 

“I can’t wait to grow up.” Rafael candidly admitted, causing Magnus to narrow his eyes at his eldest. “I can’t wait to get my first rune!” 

“Me too!” Max chipped in. “I wanna use my magic all the time!” 

“Not you too, Blueberry.” Magnus gave his sons the look of utter betrayal. “All these talks about growing up making me depressed. Alexander, give me the baby. I need to feel young again.” 

Alec wittily snorted, handing the baby together with a bottle of formula to Magnus. “You’re unbelievable.”   

Magnus sent his husband a glare and took the baby and the bottle. He gazed down afterward as he fed the baby in his hold. “Zakia…I’m counting on you, little one. Don’t grow up, okay? We won’t celebrate your birthday _ever_ if that’s what it takes.” 

“Now you’re being ridiculous.” Alec cracked up and it became uncontrollable when the little one also gave Magnus a judgmental look. “Our daughter thinks so too!” 

“Oh, please…” Magnus shrugged it off with a grin. “She’s just trying to figure out the color of my eyeliner. It’s called noble purple, princess.” 

“Ouuu…” The baby cooed in return, making Magnus shrieked in glee while Alec smiled meaningfully seeing the father and daughter duo. 

Zakia Hazel Lightwood-Bane, a beautiful name chosen for their beautiful daughter. Magnus was the one responsible in naming her and Alec had trusted his then fiancé completely. He wasn’t disappointed when his daughter’s name was presented to him. Zakia meant _pure_ and their baby girl was also named after her Ayah’s late mother, her grandmother who had passed away long time ago in Indonesia. Hazel as the middle name was kind of obvious. Her eyes were indeed hazel, the same color as him. Other than the eyes, she was in fact the spitting image of her Ayah. 

Little Zakia was the gem in the family. She had two fathers who cherished her and two older brothers who doted on her. Until Isabelle and Simon, as well as Jace and Clary decided to reproduce, she was the only granddaughter of Robert and Maryse Lightwood. She was the niece Isabelle loved to spoil with girly clothes and the only girl other than Clary that Jace was so protective of. It was funny seeing the way Jace behave around her like he was trying to win her affection and no other men were allowed to come near her except for her daddies and big brothers. Even _Simon_ was prohibited to hold her when the blonde Shadowhunter was around. Jace was so possessive of Zakia it became very amusing to watch.    

_Alexander…_  

Alec frowned. There it was again. It echoed softly out of nowhere and it seemed only _he_ could hear it which was awfully peculiar. It sounded familiar, sending shiver to his entire body.    

“Alexander?” Magnus’ worried face came into Alec’s view. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Alec responded, hoping he sounded convincing. 

“Please don’t lie to me, Alexander.” Magnus however was skeptical. 

“I’m not!” Alec’s voice rose up a notch. “I…I’m okay.” 

“Alexander.” 

“Magnus.” 

“Alexander.” Magnus eyed him. 

“Magnus.” Alec glared back, impassive. 

“ _Alexander_.” 

“ _Magnus_.” 

“Max!” Max cheered, pitching himself in between his quarreling parents who immediately stopped and stared at him. 

Rafael chortled vibrantly and hugged Max from behind. The six-year-old sure loved his little brother. “Can Max and I go play again? We want to catch butterflies.” 

Max enthusiastically nodded. “Lots and lots of it!” 

Magnus smiled assuredly at his boys. “Sure, go ahead.” 

“Be careful, boys!” Alec reminded Max and Rafael as he watched his sons ran back to the hill. 

_Duhai kekasih hati (Oh, my love)…_  

Alec spun quickly when he heard it this time. He was sure it wasn’t just his imagination anymore because he heard it loud and clear. 

_Katakanlah padaku bahawa semua ini hanya igauan mimpi (Please tell me that this is all just a nightmare)…_

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice was soft, as if he was approaching a wounded animal. 

_Aku tak sanggup kasih kehilangan dirimu (I can’t bear to lose you, my love). Walau sedetik, rindu mencengkam terasa pedih (Even for a second, the longing will be too excruciating)…_  

Alec turned his head slowly at the sound of Magnus’ voice. His husband appeared concerned but he was still holding their already sleeping baby girl securely in his arms. “Alexander, are you alright?” 

_Doaku kasih, kita bersua di pintu syurga (I hope we’ll see each other again at heaven’s door)…_  

“It’s just…” Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, overwhelmed. “I thought I heard someone say my name and try to talk to me.”

“What?” Magnus’ brows shot up. Gently and carefully he placed Zakia on the blanket and scooted closer to Alec, taking his husband’s hand in his. “There’s no one here, Alexander.” 

“I _know_ that. That’s why it feels so weird.” Alec’s words were latched with confusion. “And this will make it even weirder but I _swear_ it sounds like your voice.” 

“That _is_ …weird.” Magnus frowned only to smile brightly mere seconds later. “Well, I actually have a _theory_.”

At Alec’s perplexed face, Magnus grinned become wider. And just because he loved to tease his husband, he smoothly pulled Alec on his lap, making the Shadowhunter yelped in surprise. “Alexander…I do believe your subconscious is trying to tell you that you miss me so much and that you need to spend more time with me!” 

Alec’s troubled face broke into a smile. His worry gradually melted away. He knew he could always count on his husband to fight his fear and make him feel better. “Sounds promising.” 

Magnus lied on his back and hauled Alec forward until the younger man was flopped down next to him. “It surely is.” 

Alec snuggled up close, affectionately nuzzling into his husband’s neck. “Can we stay like this forever?” 

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec more firmly. “Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want. You know I’ll do anything for you. I’ll fulfill every one of your wishes.” 

Alec hummed contentedly. “I love you, Magnus.” 

_I love you, Alexander._  

Magnus lovingly kissed the top of Alec’s head. “I love you too.”

_Please come back to me…_


	2. Not by choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Please forgive me for all the grammatical mistakes I might have made.

Magnus Bane was rudely awaken from his restless sleep by a loud slam of the front door. He jerked awake, sitting upright and breathing heavily. At first his mind was muddled. He couldn’t comprehend where he was or why he felt awfully weary. He blinked and scrutinized his surrounding before his gaze fell on a sleeping figure in the bed next to him. The memory of last night straightaway hit him like a tidal wave, causing him to let out an excruciating sob. He wanted it to be just a bad dream, a nightmare that would only plunge his subconscious when he was asleep. At least when he woke up, the nightmare would be gone and he could go on with his day blissfully as always. He didn’t want it to be his reality. It _couldn’t_ be his reality.  

He hauled his tired body forward, to be closer to the sleeping figure he called his significant other, his boyfriend, his lover, his _everything_. His Alexander was still comatose and unmoving. He did look as if he was just sleeping but he knew better. He had been with Alec for years and he had identified his boyfriend as a light sleeper. Even in his sleep, Alec would move about constantly and at first the Shadowhunter’s sleeping habit had annoyed him who needed his beauty sleep. But he had learned to compromise after a few weeks of living together because that was what love truly meant. Accepting the other person’s perfections and flaws. 

All those years being together, Alec had never lied motionless like right now and seeing it terrify him.

“What do you want?” Magnus asked unkindly to person who had just entered the bedroom. He had seen him coming in from the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’m checking up on my _parabatai_.” Jace Wayland replied unemotionally. He sounded dead inside.

“How did you move him here?” Magnus exhaled softly, too tired to cause problem with the blonde Shadowhunter. “How did you do it? The ward—”

“The ward disappeared for a few minutes a couple of hours ago.” Jace lowered his voice as well. “I don’t know how or why it happened but all I knew at that time it was an opportunity so I moved Alec here. I wanted to make him as comfortable as possible.”

“And you put on clothes for him too.” It was more like a statement than a question. But Magnus was glad Alec was no longer naked like previously. He wanted to cover Alec up after the birth but he couldn’t get through the barrier of magic.   

“I think it’s the appropriate thing to do. Alec’s modesty needs to be protected even when he’s unconscious.” Jace spoke with conviction. “I was going to put on a t-shirt too in case Alec is cold but the ward was up again before I could do it.”

Magnus gazed at Alec’s jeans covered lower body before moving up to his bare torso. “Alexander won’t feel a thing while he’s confined inside the sheath.”

Jace nodded, assenting with Magnus’ assertion. “He was shivering when the ward was down. But he seems okay now. Nothing else happens while you were passed out.”  

Magnus tore his eyes off Alec to look at Jace. “Why did you move me too? You could just leave me there but you didn’t. Why?” 

Jace just shrugged. “Would you prefer to be left kneeling by the couch all night long?” 

“No.” Magnus uttered quietly. “Thank you.”

“Again, don’t flatter yourself. I’m doing this for Alec.” Jace disclosed and turned to leave at once.

Magnus watched Jace exited the bedroom quietly. Once Jace was gone, his gaze settled on Alec once more. Alec looked so peaceful and his hand itched to hold his lover but the golden cocoon prevented him to do so. He had been begging at his unconscious lover to come back, to not leave him, before he himself had lost his consciousness completely. Imploring with all his might for Alec to wake up was his last resort because he simply didn’t have any energy left to carry on.  

He was indeed the High Warlock of Brooklyn and people often expect nothing but the best from him but magic was a very powerful energy. It would drained anyone who used it dry faster than they could expect. He had never pushed himself this far but this was Alexander. His Alexander needed him to help him survive and letting Alexander die was not an option no matter how strenuous it would be to his body and his magic vitality. He was still feeling exhausted which meant he didn’t get enough rest after the stunt he had pulled and the digital clock on the nightstand proved that. He had only been out for roughly three hours when he actually needed at least _three days_ to recover.

No wonder why he felt like a dead man walking.

“Alexander, please come back to me. _Please_ …” Magnus pleaded again, gingerly resting his back against the headboard. He put his hand on the golden cocoon, hoping to be able to penetrate it so he could touch his fiancé but it only hovered above the magical bubble, nothing else. 

“Alec…” Another voice came next and Magnus glanced up at to see Isabelle standing at the doorway. She took cautious steps inside, her expression was a mixture of sadness and distress. Jace must have notified her about Alec when he passed out from exertion. 

“By the Angel, it’s true.” Robert Lightwood who had come together with his daughter appeared utterly shocked. While Isabelle was already inside, he lingered by the door.

“Magnus, how did this happen?” Isabelle sat on the bed, to be close to her big brother despite the fact she couldn’t embrace him. “I thought…I thought everything’s under control.”

“It _was_.” Magnus gritted his teeth. The anger he had been suppressing since the terrible turn of events was slowly escalating. “Although I was against the pregnancy since the beginning, I had _everything_ planned with Dr. Ariff to ensure Alexander’s safety during the birth. When the time comes, I’ll portal Dr. Ariff here and he’ll take over. We had discussed it thoroughly for Alexander’s sake.”

“What a plan.” Robert said harshly as if it was all Magnus’ fault.

“Alexander’s due date is not for another two months! _Two_ fucking months!” Magnus shouted bitterly in return, no longer resting comfortably against the headboard.  

“But instead of calling him in for help, _you_ decided to play doctor! Is that why my son is currently in a coma, Bane? Because you think you know everything?!” Robert was still accusing Magnus, striding at Magnus’ direction angrily. “You should have called the doctor—” 

“Alexander was hemorrhaging internally, _drowning_ in his own blood! His heart stopped _twice_!” Magnus painfully retaliated. He got up from the bed to face Robert. “I could barely save him let alone to portal the doctor here!” 

“Dad, stop!” Isabelle raised up her hand at Robert. “This isn’t Magnus’ fault.”    

“I put my trust in you to keep my boy safe but you seem vastly incapable of doing so. Just look at where we are now.” Robert carried on, disregarding his daughter.

“I did a better job keeping Alexander safe than _you_ ever did.” Magnus seethed heatedly. An irritated finger was jabbed in Robert’s chest. “What have you ever done for your son, _Robert_? Other than constantly chastising him for his alleged shortcomings?”

Robert abruptly went speechless. Instead of shooting piercing scowl at Magnus like previously, he dropped his gaze to the floor. He seemed ashamed of himself. “You’re right.” He admitted quietly. “I’ve never done anything for Alec…and for my other children too for that matters. I’m more accepting, I’ve made an effort to understand him, to understand the nature of your relationship with him but I…what I have done is not even near enough. And I have no right to blame you for this when all you ever did is keeping my son alive.” 

Magnus nodded as he sat back on the bed, a simple gesticulation to show that he had accepted Robert’s somewhat unconventional apology. He was rather astonished a Shadowhunter like Robert Lightwood, someone who was a closed-minded person, who was also once in the league with Valentine Morgenstern was capable to make an apology to _him_ , a Downworlder. It was impressive to witness how far the Shadowhunters species had changed.

“His runes…” Tears were streaming down Isabelle’s face, staring gruesomely at Alec’s charred skin. “W-Why…H-How…”

“It’s the demon blood.” Magnus snarled, his grip on his temper slipped again. “The thing Alexander was carrying inside him has potent demon blood in it. And Alexander is a Nephilim. You do the math.”

“He has been suffering all along…” Isabelle sobbed harder. She could only imagine how painful it must have been for her big brother. Angel and demon blood simply couldn’t be mixed together.   

“He still is.” Magnus added brokenly. He stared at the shirtless Alec who terribly seemed like he was in a deep sleep. He really hoped his fiancé was at peace at the moment and not in pain. He desperately wanted to check on Alec’s wellbeing but it was impossible with the damn sheath. “The thing might be out, but Alexander’s body needs time to fully heal. His organs…they’re in bad shape. I-I believe, the reason why he had gone into labor early was because his body just couldn’t endure the assault any longer.”       

“Is Alec going to be okay, Magnus? Will my son wake up?” Robert was crying too albeit quietly. He might not be close to Alec but the boy was still his son, his first born. He had felt whole the first time he held Alec in his arms after he was born, all pink and wailing. He couldn’t lose his son. _He_ should die first, not Alec. No parents should watch their children died before them.  

“I don’t know, Robert.” Magnus’ head hung low. “I can’t do anything right now. Not only my magic is weak, this ward is unlike any other. I’ve never met anyone who can put up a ward on a person without using a spell or a potion.” 

“Where is she?” Isabelle wiped her tears, sniffling.

“Who?” Magnus appeared genuinely clueless by Isabelle’s sudden question. 

“The baby.” Isabelle’s voice was sad, a mirror to her current expression.   

Magnus tensed, his expression became cold. “I don’t know nor do I care.” 

Isabelle choked on her sobs, downhearted by Magnus’ words. “Magnus…”

“The baby’s not a she, Izzy. The baby is a _he_ …and _he’s_ with me.” Jace unexpectedly entered the huge bedroom with a squirming, piercingly wailing baby in his hold, quickly addressing Isabelle’s concern. He had been eavesdropping behind the wall after all. 

“It’s a…a boy? Alec has another son?” Isabelle slowly stood and moved to meet Jace in the middle of the bedroom, along with Robert who hastily followed her action. 

“Yeah…” Jace nodded and showed the baby who was still wrapped up in the makeshift towel to Isabelle and Robert as Magnus indifferently watched them from where he sat. 

The newborn was handed from Jace to Isabelle, causing fresh new tears to wet her face. Although the few hours old baby was unceasingly let out an earsplitting wail, Isabelle seemed fond of the newborn. “I was hoping for a girl but he’s…he’s so precious. Alec did a great job.” 

Isabelle smiled through her tears. This was Alec’s son in her arms. Alec’s _biological_ son. Of course she loved Rafael and Max dearly even though they were adopted. That had never been a problem for her to love them. She had loved Jace profoundly too after her parents adopted him. This baby wouldn’t change the love she had for her two older nephews. Max had been Alec’s nobility, Rafael was Alec’s pride and this little one would be her big brother’s complement. She couldn’t believe this little person was the one inside her brother all along. It seemed uncanny now that the proof was right there in front of her, in her hold.      

From his attitude itself she knew Magnus hadn’t accepted the child yet. His behavior was totally contrasting from when he and Alec had brought Max home. Back then Magnus had been eager, hardly left Max alone or would be caught cooing using an unmanly voice at the boy. With Rafael, he was always present to comfort the boy and would be having a conversation with him in Spanish to make him feel welcomed since he was the only one who spoke the language fluently. She was good in that language too but not as fluent as Magnus. 

This time around with this new son, Magnus was entirely distant and indifferent. 

She was heartbroken for what had happened to Alec but the baby was innocent. He didn’t ask to be born let alone conceived in such a messy situation. It was unfair for Magnus to blame the young life for everything that had happened to Alec. Even if this child had demon blood in him, he was an absolute pure, innocent soul. Magnus himself was part demon and it was totally hypocrite of him to condemn another soul because of it. 

More heartbreakingly, this child would be the center of his own father’s wrath. 

Isabelle kissed the baby’s forehead lovingly. “Look at that scrunch up face. My heart’s gonna melt.”      

Robert hummed, agreeing with Isabelle as he stared down at the newborn with affection. The child did truly remind him of Alec. “He looks just like—” 

“ _Don’t_!” Magnus shouted harshly, narrowing his eyes at the scene before him. “Not another word about that _thing_!”

“He’s not an object!” Jace was crossed. “He’s your _son_!” 

“Not by choice!” Magnus was downright growling and quickly standing up like he was ready to attack the Shadowhunters in front of him. Sorrow made him think irrationally. 

“Magnus…” Isabelle gawped at Magnus imploringly while trying to hush the baby in her grasp, silently begging him not to say something that he would regret later.  

“That _thing_ is _not_ my son!” Magnus’ warlock mark was involuntarily made visible. His cat’s eyes flashed furiously at the Lightwoods. “I never _want_ it in the first place! Never have and never _will_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Magnus... :(
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. I really, really appreciate it. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, etc. are always welcome. They’re my drugs, fuel, and muses to help me write! :)


	3. No longer safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Just a reminder, the facts in this story have been completely altered from the original work of Cassandra Clare. It won't follow CC's books at all. :)

Isabelle Lightwood stared at the small, tiny, little thing who was snoozing peacefully in the newly purchased baby snuggle nest. It was hard to believe that the now calm baby was the same baby who had been screaming his lungs out prior. The red face, the relentless crying sure did give her a major headache but she loved her nephew anyway and would do anything for him. Which explained her reason for breaking and entering a few mundane baby stores at dawn. It wasn’t really her style, she was _classier_ than that and she wasn’t proud of what she had done but it was necessary to do so. There was literally _nothing_ prepared for her new nephew in the loft. There was no crib, no clothes, no food, nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. She should know because she had checked _twice_ for the necessary items and Jace had also been searching for them before. It was either Alec hadn’t purchased anything yet because it was too early to do so or he had bought some stuffs but had kept it somewhere else.  

For what it was worth, she _paid_ for all of the things she had taken from those mundane stores. 

She was content her nephew was no longer wrapped in a towel but dressed in a cute onesie instead, already been fed, and currently sleeping cozily in the snuggle nest. She vowed to herself that she would be there for him, to protect him at all cost even if she had to go against Magnus she would do it. She was glad she had Jace on her side though because rebuking Magnus Bane would not be easy. Just a couple of hours ago the High Warlock of Brooklyn had been yelling at them — at Jace actually — for bringing the baby into the bedroom where Alec was. Jace was totally furious at Magnus for neglecting the baby and so was their father, Robert Lightwood. Magnus’ spat with Jace and Robert was wholly intense and the wailing baby only made the commotion worse. All the terrible things Magnus had said about his own infant son was certainly heartbreaking. 

But then the wailing stop, when she brought the baby to Alec’s side and just like that the fiery argument ended as well. 

“All it takes for him to stop crying is by letting him see his Daddy.” Isabelle mused over, still watching the sleeping baby. Magnus had begrudgingly let her and the baby stayed in the master bedroom when the latter had quietened down when he was near Alec. But as soon as the little guy fell asleep, the warlock had forced her to take him somewhere else. Wherever _other_ than in his line of sight.    

“If only I had known it was _that_ easy, I wouldn’t have spent hours trying to pacify him.” A tired Jace who was sprawled on the couch behind Isabelle muttered. He was gawking at his nephew as well. “He was inconsolable since the moment he was born.”

“How long ago was that?” Isabelle glanced up at Jace as she leaned against the couch.

“I’d say…roughly ten hours ago?” Jace looked at the clock on the wall for confirmation. “Yeah, ten hours plus minus.”   

“Our nephew is only ten hours old and life has already been merciless to him. One absent parent by choice, while the other…” Isabelle trailed off quietly. She felt like crying. 

“He has us, Izzy. I won’t let anything happen to him.” Jace assured, patting Isabelle’s shoulder. 

“I have no doubt you’ll protect him.” Isabelle clung on Jace’s arm. “But are you ready to become his guardian? He’s our responsibility now and nobody’s going to help us, particularly not Magnus.” 

“I promise Alec I’d protect his son and I _will_. I don’t need help from anyone.” Jace stated, firm, with conviction and a little bit cocky. 

“It won’t be the same as babysitting, Jace.” There was a long, weighing pause as Isabelle chose her next words carefully. “We have babysat Rafe and Max several times before but it won’t be like those times. Our nephews are kids, one of them is already enrolled at the Academy and the other will soon join too. This little guy is a newborn, an _infant_. He relies on us for everything.” 

“Why are you saying all of this, Izzy?” Jace sat up, a deep frown latched on his face. “You think I can’t do it? You think I’ll screw up? You want me to back away, is that it?” 

“No, no…of course, not.” Isabelle turned around and grasped Jace’s hand securely than before. She didn’t want her brother to misinterpret her words and pulled away from her. “I’m just scared, for you and for myself. I’ve never done this before. I always have Alec and Magnus as my guidance whenever I’m clueless while taking care of their children but now…we’re on our own. Dad has gone back to Idris, we don’t even know where Mom is right now and…nobody else knows about this, about Alec’s pregnancy and this baby. Asking around will only initiate the Clave’s suspicion.”

“We got this. You and me…we’ll do this together.” Jace cupped Isabelle’s face affectionately. His callous palm on his sister’s soft skin. “We’ll do our best and we won’t disappoint Alec.”        

“Alec needs to wake up, Jace. He needs to wake up for his children’s sake, before Magnus loses his mind completely.” There was desperateness in Isabelle’s tone as she looked into Jace’s mismatched eyes.   

“He _will_. We’ll just have to wait. We can’t give up on him.” Jace seemed assured, causing Isabelle’s qualms ease up a little. “I can feel him, Izzy. Our parabatai bond isn’t broken and still strong as ever. Alec won’t leave us anytime soon.” 

“I miss him.” Isabelle sought for comfort. 

“I miss him too and I’m glad you’re here.” Jace hugged Isabelle. “And thanks for buying all these stuffs. You’re my savior.” He gestured at the baby things scattered on the carpeted floor, hoping the change of topic would change the thick atmosphere as well. 

“I wanted to buy them but I didn’t have the time.” The blonde Shadowhunter added, untangled himself from Isabelle and dropped down next to her. “The little guy constantly cries, and I’m not comfortable leaving Max and Rafe unattended.” 

“You know how much I love shopping, right? This is nothing.” Isabelle smiled faintly, elbowing Jace gently. 

“Entering a store in the middle of the night without permission is hardly called shopping, Izzy.” Jace tried to stifle his laugh.

“I _did_ break in but I also paid for the things I took.” Isabelle clarified and took one of the clothes she had bought for the new baby. It was a yellow onesie with a smiley face on its front. “Alec once told me he wished for a daughter.”

Surprised by the revelation, Jace’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know that.”

Isabelle smiled at the memories. “He didn’t mind another son but he did secretly wish for a daughter. He said it’d be a new yet amazing experience for him and Magnus. He fantasized about a girl who looked like Magnus, who would be dressed to the nines by her Ayah, as he put it…and he’d want to name her Zakia, after Magnus’ late mother.” 

At her side, Jace formed a small smile too. “Zakia…that’s a pretty exclusive name. There are a lot of Emmas, Jennifers, Emilys…she’d be one of a kind. She wouldn’t have to share her name with anyone else.” 

Isabelle chortled softly. “I was frustrated when Alec told me that. I wanted my future niece to be named Sophia because well, it’s my middle name and it’s also a very nice name. I even tried to bribe him with a cute, girly baby dress.” 

“Thanks Raziel, Alec had said no. I kinda love Zakia more than Sophia.” Jace teased and received a none-too-gentle nudge from Isabelle. “But look at that hair and that face. Alec’s prediction was way off, huh? Not only did he has another son, the little guy looks a lot like him instead of Magnus.” 

“ _I’m thinking of you, in my sleepless solitude tonight._ ” A soft, sad voice echoed inside the loft. 

“What’s that?” Isabelle whispered, locking eyes with Jace.  

“ _If it’s wrong to love you, then my heart just won’t let me be right. Because I’ve drowned in you and I won’t pull through without you by my side._ ” The soft voice continued.

“Is that… _Magnus_?” Jace replied with the same hushed tone as Isabelle.

“ _Baby can you feel me? Imagining I’m looking in your eyes._ ” The voice sounded gloomier. Isabelle closed her eyes to concentrate as she listened. “ _I can see you clearly, vividly emblazoned in my mind._ ”

“It’s definitely Magnus.” Isabelle confirmed with a nod.   

“ _And yet you’re so far like a distant star I’m wishing on tonight._ ” The melody kept on resonating all over the loft. 

“He’s _singing_ to Alec, Jace! We shouldn’t be listening in! This is a private moment!” Isabelle whispered-shouted at Jace even though the Shadowhunter was right next to her. 

“Isn’t the bedroom sound-proof? How come we can hear it?” Jace asked, keeping his voice low. 

“ _I’d give my all to have just one more night with you._ ” Melancholy and sorrow wrapped in the sentence. “ _I’d risk my life to feel your body next to mine ‘cause I can’t go on living in the memory of our song. I’d give my all for your love tonight._ ”  

“His wards must be down.” Jace came to a conclusion, answering his own questions and no longer whispering. It was futile anyway.

“He’s grieving…” Isabelle’s heart clenched painfully. The calm surrounding was gone and was once again replaced with thick, suffocating atmosphere. “He’s grief-stricken and he can’t control his power.”   

“ _Give my all for your love, tonight…_ ” 

“The fact that he is drained of his magic and almost die trying to save Alec only makes it worse. He’s incapable of taking care of himself, let alone the children.” Jace appeared afflicted. 

“We need to tell Magnus that the ward is gone. He’ll know what to do.” Isabelle looked pointedly at Jace, sensing her brother’s hasty plan.    

“Magnus simply don’t care about anything anymore, Izzy.” Jace chided. “What we _really_ need to do is take the children to the Institute. They’re no longer safe here.”

“There’ll be no problem bringing Max and Rafe to the Institute but what about the baby? Nobody knows about him except for us. What should we tell them if they ask? He looks too much like Alec we can’t even pretend that he’s just an abandoned baby that we found.” Isabelle’s beautiful face contorted in a frown.

“You should take Rafe and Max with you.” Jace suggested. “I’ll watch over this little guy here. I still need to look after Alec and—” 

“My children are not going anywhere.” 

Both Jace and Isabelle darted their gaze up at Magnus, who out of the blue was in the living room with his arms crossed over his chest and looking wildly angry. “Nobody is taking my children anywhere. They stay here, with me.” 

Isabelle pulled herself up off the floor, thoughtfully strode toward Magnus. “Magnus, your protection wards are down. It’s only a matter of time until your enemies realize that. They might atta—” 

Seemingly unmoved, Magnus scoffed. “They wouldn’t dare. I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I’ll destroy them in _seconds_.” 

Jace laughed humorlessly, startling Isabelle and infuriating Magnus. “Destroy them? With _what_ exactly? You’re drained and terribly impotent right now. It’s them who’ll destroy you.” 

Magnus looked irked and with a scowl thrown at Jace, he conjured up his magic, creating a dull, blue light in the living room. Cold sweats covered his skin a few seconds later and he staggered. Isabelle instantly moved to help only to be stopped by the warlock’s cold voice. “Don’t.”

Isabelle fearlessly grasped Magnus’ arm. “Magnus, stop. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Magnus disregarded Isabelle’s plead as he sent his magic to penetrate into the walls of the loft. He directed a piercing glare at Jace when he was done mere minutes later. “There. The wards are safely intact. Satisfied?” 

Jace was about to fire his own remark when his sleeping nephew started to squirm. Not wanting the infant to wake up and began another round of wailing, he immediately leaned down and gently stroked the newborn’s soft, dark hair. Isabelle glanced at Magnus who stood beside her, hoping to see a flicker of love reserved for the baby on the warlock’s face but all she saw was an utter resentment. Her fissured heart shattered right then and there, and she stumbled away from her brother’s lover. She couldn’t be near Magnus. He was no longer the person she used to worship for his impartial philosophy.             

It took a while but eventually the baby was sound asleep once more and Jace heaved a sigh. He was glad the child didn’t wake up and cry because if Isabelle’s theory was true that the child just wanted to be near his Daddy, it would be a problem. Magnus wouldn’t be happy about it and he _really_ didn’t want to start another fight with the warlock. 

“That thing is more than welcome to leave the house but _not_ Rafael and Max.” Magnus eyed the baby with aversion. “My sons are not leaving. Insult my orders, you’ll see my true nature.” He ultimately snarled before disappeared into the bedroom.    

Jace wasn’t someone who would back away from a fight. He was known to fight tooth and nail for things he believed in. His hot blood was actually thrummed inside him, coercing him to attack Magnus and claw his eyes out for his insensitive words. But his body and his mind was tired. He hadn’t been sleeping ever since he arrived during the birth. Alec had been unconscious since, Magnus had passed out for a few hours, and because of a spell, Rafael and Max were also sleeping. While everyone else was dead to the world he had been attending the newborn’s every needs. Attempting to placate a screaming, tiny, squirming newborn was difficult especially since he didn’t have any practice whatsoever but he did the best he could. Not only did he manage to clean the child up, he had soothed him to sleep as well. And then Isabelle and Robert had arrived and the quietness turned to chaos when Magnus’ wrath exploded like a volcano all over again. 

So yeah, he was awfully exhausted. And picking up yet _another_ fight in less than twenty-four hours with a high warlock who was progressively replenishing his magic would be a terribly unwise move. 

He was reckless but he wasn’t _stupid_.         

“That’s not the Magnus I know.” Isabelle choked up, dejectedly dropped down on the floor where she was seated previously. 

“Let him be.” Jace draped an arm around Isabelle’s trembling body and held her close. “He think he’s the only one hurting. We’re Alec’s siblings and we’re devastated too but he doesn’t seem to care. We don’t owe him anything, Izzy.”

“I don’t mind if he treat us badly but this is his child and he truly hates him.” Isabelle said brokenly.

“Magnus doesn’t just hate him, he’s also scared of him.” Jace caressed his nephew’s soft hair once more as the infant continued sleeping. 

“What?” Isabelle was perplexed. “Why? Why did you say that?”

“You know that most warlocks glamor their marks, right?” Jace asked. 

“For their own protection as well as to hide themselves while they’re in public.” Isabelle answered. 

“Have you seen…the little guy’s warlock marks yet?” Jace queried again and Isabelle freely shook her head as an answer to the question. She had been with the infant for only a few hours while Jace had been there since the birth. She hadn’t yet given the privilege to see the significant mark. 

“His mark aren’t as obvious as Max’s but they’re still breathtaking and unique.” Jace continued. His voice was low and meant only for Isabelle. “And the reason you haven’t seen them yet is because…he _hides_ it.”   

Isabelle was stunned but not sickened. “But how? He’s…He’s just a baby! He’s not even a day old yet! Even Max doesn’t know how to glamor himself!”   

Jace squeezed Isabelle’s hands, attempting to calm her down. “This child can hide his warlock marks on his own and he can create a ward without needing a spell or a potion. I think that’s why Magnus hasn’t asked for the Book of the White from the Clave because he knows it’s pointless. The baby’s abilities exceed his own and that scares him.” 

“Jace, that’s _impossible_.” 

“Didn’t we thought his existence was impossible too?” Jace’s tone remained neutral. “Think about it, Izzy. Alec is a Nephilim, child of Raziel and Magnus is not a typical half-demon, half-human crossbreed. He’s the _son_ of the Prince of Hell. Asmodeus is not only a Greater Demon, he’s also a fallen angel.” 

“What does this mean?” Isabelle seemed scared to ask.    

Jace took a deep breath. “I believe our nephew will be the most powerful being in the Shadow World.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are you spooked by Jace's words? What do you think would be the newest Lightwood-Bane warlock mark(s)? :O
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. I really, really appreciate it. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, etc. are always welcome. They’re my drugs, fuel, and muses to help me write! :)


	4. Straight to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> I'm terribly sorry for the delay. So many things to be done at once but tomorrow is my Graduation Day! I'm officially a Biomedical Scientist! :D

As far as Jace Wayland knew, he was nothing without his parabatai. Others would say he was being dramatic because of how he had defined his relationship with his parabatai but he wasn’t exaggerating at all. Only those who had their own parabatai knew how _sacred_ the bond was. The Shadowhunter species had existed long time ago but only a few were blessed enough to find a parabatai and braved enough to undergo the parabatai training and ritual. Most Shadowhunter parents were quite doubtful when their children wanted to have a parabatai, giving excuses such as the kids were too young to make their own decision. If was true in some ways but it was the rules. The parabatai must be bonded in childhood. That they only had eighteen years of life to find a parabatai because once you turned nineteen, the ritual was no longer opened for them. 

Shadowhunters that age was pure and they sought the purity of it. 

He and Alec was the exact opposite of one another. He was bold, Alec was shy. He was reckless, Alec was cautious. He was the troublemaker, Alec was the emancipator. But despite their differences they cared about each other. When he told the rest of the family of his wish to become Alec’s parabatai, Maryse and Izzy had been ecstatic though Robert was a bit indifferent. Alec had been thrilled too at first but then he gradually became hesitant and Robert Lightwood’s explicit objections had only caused Alec to become more anxious about sharing his soul with another person but in the end, he was glad Alec had gone through with it. He was glad Alec had chosen him. Their oath was truly sanctified and they were bonded for _life_. 

He needed Alec to wake up. Without Alec, he could barely function. 

And his newborn nephew was the closest thing he got to feel Alec’s presence.     

Clary held out a mug to Jace, startling the tired Shadowhunter. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Jace grabbed the mug and immediately sipped the black liquid. He was a Shadowhunter, he had runes for strength and stamina but he still preferred to start his day with caffeine flooding in his system.   

“I think you should lay off the caffeine for a while.” Clary said sympathetically as she handed another mug to Isabelle. The dark haired Shadowhunter was seated on the round loveseat with Simon. “You’re clearly exhausted and black coffee is the last thing you need right now.” 

“Yeah, man. Please don’t kill me for saying this but you kinda look like a Forsaken to me.” Simon shuddered, seemingly scared of Jace’s current appearance.    

“Really, Simon?” Isabelle hit Simon’s arm. 

“What? I’m just stating the facts.” Simon shrugged.

“By comparing my brother to a _Forsaken_?” Isabelle narrowed her eyes. “They’re the most repulsive creature ever!” 

“Your brother is sort of revolting.” Simon grinned, happy to be able to make Isabelle livid. His girlfriend looked so cute when she was angry. At least she wasn’t sad anymore. What had happened to Alec had taken its toll on her and to him, an irritated Isabelle was better than a sad Isabelle. 

Rolling her eyes at the bickering couple, Clary focused on Jace. “You’ve been living off coffee since you moved here, haven’t you?” 

The way Clary looked at him told Jace his girlfriend thought he was being stupid. And he probably was. “Coffee and mini chicken nuggets. They’re the easiest to prepare and they taste divine.”   

Clary scoffed incredulously. “This house has the biggest well-stocked fridge in New York and you chose to eat the kids’ nuggets? Can’t you find something that is at least _satiating_ for adults?”

“Those mini nuggets are really tiny, man.” Simon interjected. “They aren’t made for kids, they’re made for _elves_.”

“If they’re good enough for Rafe and Max, they’re good enough for me too.” Jace winked. 

“Those mini nuggets are actually delicious.” Isabelle agreed, having eaten the same food as Jace. She had been there with her brother for the past couple of days after all. 

“Forty-eight hours fueled by coffee and nuggets. This is unbelievable.” Clary muttered under her breath. 

“Nah, we’re used to it. This is how we lived when we were kids.” Isabelle easily made herself comfortable on Simon’s lap.   

“Yeah…” Jace drank his coffee, pensive. “The hard times growing up.” 

“Alec’s the one who took care of us.” Isabelle swallowed the lump in his throat. “He self-learned how to cook, always made sure we were fed. I’d never gone to bed hungry.”

“Izzy…” Simon squeezed Isabelle’s arm.

“That’s why I learned to cook.” Isabelle’s small laugh was broken, with tears in her eyes. “So that Alec wouldn’t have to do everything all by himself anymore.”

“Except you’re very terrible at cooking.” Jace said without heat. His eyes were glistening with tears as well. “And in the end Alec still had to cook than letting us die of food poisoning.” 

“Shut up.” Isabelle playfully shoved Jace with one of her feet, smiling a bit. 

“Don’t we all know that already?” Simon hugged his girlfriend close. “I love you, Izzy…but you really can’t cook even if your life depends on it.”       

“ _I’ll_ cook something for us then. We can’t just rely on caffeine to function. We need a proper breakfast.” Clary said resolutely but only seconds later she frowned. “Wait…will Magnus join us?”

Jace scoffed. “Don’t bother. He won’t be gracing us with his presence anytime soon.” 

Clary’s expression turned gloomy. “Magnus hasn’t left Alec’s side at all?” 

Isabelle’s look matched Clary’s. “No. He had only left the bedroom once or twice and that was just to yell at me and Jace.” 

Clary let her empathy win. “We can’t just— Hey, kiddos!” 

Simon and Isabelle were stunned when Clary’s tone got a few octave higher. Jace who was sitting with the redhead on the other hand suddenly appeared wide awake, making the Shadowhunter and the vampire couple turned their heads to share their line of view. They finally smiled when they saw the newly awake Rafael and Max Lightwood-Bane. Though the boys were pacing toward them, they still appeared sleepy. They certainly didn’t look alert at all and they most likely had missed their Aunt Clary’s faux cheery greet.

Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane strode lazily, rubbing his eyes his with fists as he entered the living room. His brown hair was disheveled and his penguin pajamas crinkled badly. Next to his small body was his little brother. Maxwell Michael Lightwood-Bane’s much smaller body was pressed close to his big brother. He followed Rafael’s steps with his eyes sealed shut and totally relied on his hold onto his brother, one-hundred percent trusting the older boy to keep him safe. Just like Rafael, Max’s hair was also unkempt to the point where it had successfully hidden his two little horns.         

“So the sleeping spell took roughly forty-eight hours to wear off.” Jace informed himself as he watched his nephews and locked the information inside his mind. 

“Good morning my two precious nephews!” Isabelle greeted Max and Rafael after Clary’s fail attempt. The sleepy boys finally reached the living room where everyone else were sprawled on the couches.   

“Aun’ Izzy?” Rafael squinted under the bright light, his words were slurred. “Whataya doin’ here so early in da mornin’?” 

“Can’t I come over to see my handsome nephews?” Isabelle asked softly, decided not to tell Rafael that it was almost noon. 

“We miss you and Max, buddy.” Simon said afterward. “So here we are!” 

“Where’s Daddy? And Ayah?” Rafael blinked a few times, looking more awake.

“Ayah…”  The sluggish Max mumbled. “Want Ayah…” 

“Come here, you.” Isabelle gently peeled Max off from Rafael’s side and the little boy let himself being manhandled into his aunt’s embrace. He didn’t go back to sleep but simply lied there contentedly.   

The eldest of the Lightwood-Bane siblings walked toward his Uncle Jace but he stopped abruptly when he saw the tiny human near to his uncle, secluded by the coffee table. “Who’s that?” 

Jace seemed conflicted on what to say to Rafael. “Uh…a baby?”

Rafael rolled his eyes at his uncle’s answer, something he obviously learned from his Daddy and it made Jace’s heart clenched. The boy dropped to the floor and peered down at the sleeping infant with interest. “It’s cute.” 

Max wriggled in Isabelle’s hold, causing the dark haired beauty to put him down. He was all of a sudden wide awake and interested as he rushed to his big brother’s side. “Wanna see! Wanna see!”

Simon cringed at Max’s loud voice. Not that he hated it, he actually loved it when Rafael or Max got excited but from what he heard from Jace and Isabelle, the newborn was quite a fussy baby. “Max, please lower your voice.” 

Max ultimately scowled, not at Simon but at the baby. His disappointment was clear. “It’s not cute. It looks weird…and wrinkly.” 

Isabelle shot Jace a glance, asking for a sign of approval and when he nodded, she crouched near her nephews. There was plenty of space between the sofa and the coffee table and the infant seemed unperturbed by the number of people circling him. “Rafe, Max…this little guy here is your baby brother.” 

Max seemed taken aback. “What?” 

Rafael appeared in awe. “Really?” 

Isabelle looked at Clary as she sat down next to Simon while Jace scooted nearer to her and their nephews. “You know that your Daddy’s pregnant, right?” 

Rafael nodded. “Ayah said there’s a baby in Daddy’s tummy. And…And the baby is made from a seed and an egg! It doesn’t turn into a tree or a chick but it becomes a baby! It’s so funny!” 

Clary chuckled softly while Jace and Simon tried their best not to laugh. The blonde Shadowhunter grinned and patted Rafael’s back. “You’re adorable.”

Isabelle hummed in contentment. “Remember when you felt the baby kicked?” 

Rafael beamed. “It was saying hi to me and Max because we’re its big brothers!” 

Isabelle clapped inaudibly, excited that Rafael did remember such little details Alec and Magnus had once told him and Max. “Clever boy!”   

Jace glanced at Max who was quiet and so out of character and placed him on his lap. “Why so quiet, buddy?” 

Max didn’t reply. He kept on staring at Rafael and then at the baby, seemingly affronted by the view before him. 

Isabelle offered a smile at Max but the boy remained stoic. She then put her hand on the newborn’s head and affectionately caressing the soft hair. “This sleeping little guy is the one you’ve felt kicking in Daddy’s tummy before. Daddy’s given birth to him two days ago. Wanna say hello to your baby brother, Max? Rafe?”

The door of the master bedroom was suddenly opened, causing everyone to turn and shortly a very haggard looking Magnus Bane stumbled out into the open area. He must have felt his enchantment had faded and decided it was warranted to see the aftereffects. The spell was put upon his beloved children after all.     

In truth, Magnus looked worse than he was two days ago. Everything about him didn’t _scream_ Magnus Bane the way it used to be. He was wearing an old grey sweater and a pair of worn sweatpants which were no doubt belonged to Alec. The clothes didn’t fit him at all. They were too big on him and too dull for someone who was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. His face was also void of any makeup and because of that, everyone could see how pale he was at the moment. The dark smudges below his eyes weren’t because of eyeshadow or eyeliner but due to his lack of sleep. The way he brought himself, hunching like there was a huge, heavy burden on his back was harrowing.    

From his appearance to his behavior, he looked _off_. 

“Ayah!” Rafael screamed as he and Max who didn’t aware how thick the air or how serious their current predicament was threw themselves at their father. 

“Hello, darlings.” Magnus smiled, lifting his sons up and hugging them tightly. It was the first time he smiled in two days. “Did you two get a good night sleep?” 

“Yes!” Rafael was the one answered. “Happy dreams!” 

“Maxwell?” Magnus prodded gently but Max remained quiet. He turned away and buried his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck.

Rafael started to squirm and Magnus had no other option than to put the boy down. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed the other occupants inside his loft. “I don’t recall hosting a party for the likes of you.”

“Ouch.” Simon was genuinely hurt. 

“I may have adopted several Downworlders but this loft is my personal sanctuary.” Magnus said coldly. “Nobody is allowed to enter without my consent. _Leave_.”

“We’re here to help you taking care of your newborn. You know, the one you have neglected.” Jace said sarcastically.         

As if he only seen the sleeping baby on floor, Magnus’ face turned cold and rigid instantly. “Didn’t I tell you I want it gone?!” 

Jace stood up and squared his shoulder. “I’m not your servant, Bane. Clean up your own mess.” 

Simon was shaking in his seat. “Clary, this can’t be good. We should leave.”

Clary squeezed Simon’s hand. “We’re here to protect the baby. He’s angry but Magnus won’t hurt us.” 

Simon dreadfully watched Magnus. “I’m not so sure about that right now.” 

“Fine.” Magnus eyed Jace challengingly. “I’ll send it straight to hell then.” 

“No!” Isabelle ran to Magnus. She grasped his hand and curled his fingers into a fist to stop him from using his magic. “We can’t take the baby and leave, Magnus. He needs to be close to Alec or he’ll be restless for hours.”

“Not my problem.” Magnus yanked his hand away.  

“Alec’s son _is_ my main concern.” Jace spat. “But if you think I’ll leave my parabatai under your care _alone_ , you’re so wrong.”

“Come, Ayah!” Rafael unexpectedly tugged on his Ayah’s sweater before Magnus could hiss back at Jace. The boy had a big smile on his face. “I wanna show you my new baby brother! He’s right there!”

“Not now, Rafael.” Magnus tried to dismiss Rafael’s request but the boy didn’t want to let go of his hand.

“Is the baby bad, Ayah?” Max suddenly asked, slowly peeking out of his hiding. “Is he like the lady we met that night? You hated her…and I can feel you hate the baby too.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have you done, Magnus? :(
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. I really, really appreciate it. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, etc. are always welcome. They’re my drugs, fuel, and muses to help me write! :)


	5. Next in line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Prepare yourself dear readers. You've been warned. :D

Magnus Bane was frustrated. He didn’t like this arrangement at all. He loathed it with everything he got. Jace Wayland had no right to ask this from him and yet the blonde Shadowhunter did and for some unknown and bizarre reason, he had agreed to it despite his utter despise. It was absolutely despicable and he hated every second of it and yet there was nothing he could do about it now. Sure, he was Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the son of the Prince of Hell, an offspring of the Greater Demon itself but a favor was still a favor. Even though he wouldn’t ever admit it to anyone but himself, he was somewhat indebted to the blonde Shadowhunter for taking care of his two young sons. Though he did try his best not to neglect Rafael and Max, he often found himself by Alec’s side rather than with his children. 

And deep down, he knew this service he was doing for Golden Boy was for Alexander too. 

Two months had passed since that fateful night and yet he still couldn’t make himself genuinely care or love the baby. He had never looked at the infant, had never held him, feed him, or bathe him because he simply didn’t _have_ that keenness to do it, because the thought of doing those things to someone he unquestionably reviled didn’t seat well with him. He had felt a sheer joy when it was Max all those years ago. He had felt a complete delight when it was Rafael when he and Alec adopted the boy even though the boy was already three years of age at that time. But there was no joy, no delight and certainly no willingness when it came to this baby. 

And to be left alone, just him, Alexander, and _the baby_ at the loft was unequivocally a lunatic idea. 

“If you’re uncomfortable or hungry or simply wanting to scream, feel free to tend for yourself because I’m not here to assist you.” Magnus told the sleeping baby even though the child was a few feet away from him, sleeping contentedly in his new crib and entirely remote from him who was seated on the king sized bed with the unconscious Alec.    

“I don’t think it’d be a problem, wouldn’t it? Since you had been inconsiderately nurturing yourself when you were inside of my fiancé…sucking his nutrients, stealing his strength like a little demon you are.” Magnus’ voice was low but it was filled with malice. 

“You can complain to your beloved guardian Jace Wayland after he comes back from his alleged important demon scouting for all I care. Not that he can do anything for you. Blondie has nothing against me.” Magnus muttered arrogantly.

“I can’t comprehend how you get everyone wrapped around your fingers. From sweet Clarissa to Jace, they’re all have fallen under your charm.” Magnus glared at the infant from far though the boy didn’t notice it nor did he care. “They bought everything for you including that hideous crib…all for your comfort and to make you at ease.” 

“Have you shown them your warlock marks yet? I bet you haven’t since I haven’t heard any frightened screaming so far.” Magnus meanly pondered. “The moment you show them, they’d be terrified of you.” 

“I can feel your power. I can feel the demonic blood inside of you itching to reveal your warlock marks despite your age for others to see, for others to fear.” Magnus continued ranting. “I thought _I_ was a joke, sired by a Greater Demon. But it turns out _your_ existence is far more vile. The ultimate crossbreed, a hybrid with demon, angel _and_ mundane blood. Asmodeus’ next in line, his sole grandchild.” 

“Just because we share the same blood lineage, don’t think you’re entitled of anything and certainly don’t make yourself comfortable just yet because these privileges you currently have won’t last long.” Magnus snapped his fingers and a glass of scotch appeared in his grasp. He gracefully supped the dark liquor. 

“For one, you’re living in my house and let me tell you this, you’re certainly not welcome here. But unfortunately for me, those Shadowhunters and that vampire Sherman are quite persistent and if the Clave finds out about you, Alexander will be at risk as well so I can’t allow that to happen. Consider this my charity to you, little demonic child.” Magnus took another sip of his strong drink. “But the moment the Clave is out of the radar, you’ll be gone.” 

There was a muffled sound from the crib as the baby slightly moved, causing Magnus to pause but he continued glaring at the crib. The child was sleeping, facing the wall. The gap of the crib railings only allowed him to see the baby’s figure but the infant’s face was obscured from him. The newborn was wearing a white one-piece, making him cringe since white was associated with innocence and purity and the baby was all but pure. From the outside the child might look normal, a typical newborn baby boy but there was a power so strong within him, a dark power given because of the nature of his ancestry and birth. 

He knew he was alone in this, nobody else was on his side, not even those who had agreed with him during Alec’s pregnancy namely Robert Lightwood and Lydia Branwell. The birth of the baby had completely changed Robert’s perspective who was initially troubled that his firstborn was carrying an abomination. But one look at the infant changed everything and though he was already a doting grandfather to Rafael and Max, he had been thoughtful about the newborn too. As for Lydia, the birth had made her to be in a protective mode. She had helped with all she could including preparing the legal documentations for the newborn. The documents however hadn’t yet completed due to the child’s lack of name. Until he or Alec gave the baby a name, the papers would be remained untouched in her office. And it would stay untouched because his chosen name for the baby was _Syaitan_ but the overbearing Shadowhunters threw a fit at him when Isabelle found out the true meaning of the name.    

Robert and Lydia had been using their high ranks in the Clave to isolate the Lightwood-Banes from being the center of attention as long as they themselves didn’t cause any scandal or brought attention to themselves. Together, they had been pulling their strings when the nosy Shadowhunters had complained about Alec Lightwood’s absence from the New York Institute, the New York Academy, and the Clave monthly meetings. News of the gravely injured Alec had been spread minutes later and nobody else had criticized anything after that. 

Alexander was indeed gravely injured by a demon but it wasn’t because of a hunt gone wrong, it was because of the literal demon he had been carrying inside of him. 

And Magnus Bane was still furious at himself and the others who were involved for letting it happen. 

“I’ve lied to my sweet Blueberry because of you.” Magnus gripped the glass tightly, his hand trembled. “I’ve lied to _both_ of my sons because of _you_.”             

“I told them you’re only a baby, someone who’s helpless and fragile. Someone who needs to be taken care of at all times.” Magnus uttered icily, breaking the empty glass of scotch in his hand and paid no attention to the aftermath though his hand was bleeding. “Do you know how painful it was for me to _lie_ to my children? Do you have any idea the _agony_ I felt when I told my boys that their father was hurt and in a coma?! Do you know how _long_ my sons had cried when I told them that?! I told them their Daddy was hurt during a battle with a demon when in truth his current condition was because of _you_.”   

“And here I am…stuck here with you while my two precious boys are away at the Institute. _You_ should be away, not them. I want them here and I want you _gone_.” Magnus stared at the baby who was still fast asleep, who had no idea he had been the center of his father’s fiery monologue.  

“Two months…” Magnus heaved a deep breath, cleaning up the mess he had made with magic and slowly lying down next to his lover in the bed. He felt so very tired. “Two months of Alexander in a coma while you continue to grow. The unfairness of it is _sickening_.” 

“Bangun, sayang. Buka matamu (Wake up, darling. Open your eyes).” Magnus’ tone became sad and broken. “Come on, Alexander. It’s been too long now. You can’t sleep forever. Rafe and Max miss you. Our boys need you.” 

“Aku merinduimu, sayangku (I miss you, my dear).” Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat. “I miss you so, so much it hurts. I’m hurting, Alexander. Please, wake up. Aku sendirian, kekasihku. Keseorangan… (I’m all by myself, my love. Alone…)” 

“ _Style of your hair, shape of your eyes and your nose…the way you stare as if you see right through to my soul. It’s your left hand and the way that it’s not quite as big as your right…the way you stand in the mirror before we go out at night. Our quite time, your beautiful mind._ ” Magnus longingly gazed on his unconscious Alexander. Even with the untamed hair, the beard, and the paleness, the Shadowhunter was still the most handsome man to him.

“ _They are part of the list, things that I miss. Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss. What I noticed is this, I come up with something new every single time that I sit and reminisce._ ” Magnus sang softly, only for his Alexander. His slightly shaking hand was positioned comfortably on the glowing golden cocoon separating him and Alec. 

“ _The way your sweet smell lingers when you leave the room…stories you tell as we lay in bed all afternoon. I dreamed you now every night, in my mind is where we meet…and when I’m awake staring at pictures of you asleep. Touching your face, invading your space._ ” Magnus continued as tears began pouring out. “ _They are part of the list, things that I miss. Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss. What I noticed is this, I came up with something new every single time that I sit and reminisce._ ” 

“ _And you’ll live in…in…my m-memories…_ ” Magnus broke down, unable to finish his heartbreaking song. He buried his face against the soft wall of the golden sheath, imagining it was Alec’s shoulder instead.   

First there was a tiny snuffle and then there was a movement inside the crib. The baby moved, as much as a two months old could and the blanket covering his body shifted as well. He let out a low whimper, telling everyone around that he was waking up but regrettably for the little one, his usual guardians were nowhere to be found. The only people present were his daddies and while one father was comatose, the other simply didn’t care. And when nobody came to his rescue, the baby began to wail pitifully. 

Instead of feeling sorry for the kid, Magnus became awfully exasperated. “Shut up!” 

The wailing only got louder, causing Magnus to huff in annoyance. He crossly lifted up his head from the soft sheath, glaring at the crying baby from far. “You could steal someone’s strength, you can conjure up a solid ward, you can even hide your warlock marks so why can’t you pacify yourself?! You don’t need my help, or anyone else’s help for that matter! Make your own damn formula if you’re hungry!” 

But the crying was persistent and Magnus began to lose what was left of his composure. He got out from the bed, strolling angrily toward the crib. “What do you want from me?!” 

Magnus looked down inside the crib, to see himself the screaming demon that had and still was ruining his life. But the sight before him caused him to stumble a few steps backwards, rendered him astonished and speechless. “By Lilith…they aren’t lying. You look…you look just like…like Alexander.” 

As if he could sense Magnus’ presence by his crib, the baby momentarily stopped crying. His once screwed shut eyes fluttered open and Magnus was once again left flabbergasted when the baby watched him intently, as if he recognized the man leaning down the crib was his father. The baby blinked, interestedly gawking at the man above him and his huge hazel eyes were enough to make Magnus captivated. He gaped at the child in disbelief because those warm hazel eyes belonged to his Alexander and to see someone else wore them felt surreal. The father-son duo continued staring at one another, learning about each other silently, making themselves became familiar with the other’s presence.   

Nevertheless the moment was ruined when just seconds later the little guy started to wail again and Magnus’ fascination toward the child was slowly disintegrating. 

“Stop crying.” Magnus hissed lowly but it wasn’t as indignant as before. It didn’t even sound harsh, it was broken a whisper. 

“Stop crying…” Magnus’ resolve began to crumble as the baby cried fitfully with tears streaking his chubby, red face. “You’re gonna make yourself sick…”

“Please, stop crying…” Magnus hesitantly reached into the crib for the baby but he eventually picked the weeping infant up and cradled him. 

The crying was reduced to a soft whimper in an instant. Tiny fingers grasped the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s t-shirt, feeling the need to be protected and of course the best person to do so was none other than his own father. The baby opened his eyes and the striking hazel orbs once more met Magnus. He looked at the stunned warlock for a few seconds before forming a wide, toothless smile. 

Magnus was breathless and he was feeling euphoric as well. He had felt a strong connection when he held the child for the first time since he was born two months ago. And then the child had clutched his t-shirt and a sense of protectiveness instantaneously overpowered him and when the child smiled at him, he could _feel_ every fiber in his body was encased with love. He hadn’t experienced this kind of bond before, not with Rafael and not even with Max. It was very unlikely, somewhat impossible for warlocks to be sharing emotions with each other regardless of being creatures with magic. Nonetheless his Blueberry could feel his strings of sentiments and he was proud of that because it meant that the link he shared with Max was special. Max was a fellow warlock but he was also his son despite not being biologically his.

But the bond he had with Max was _nothing_ like the one he just shared with this baby. 

This was tremendously _different_. 

A bond so strong like this should be manifested the moment the baby was born but he was admittedly too overwhelmed with anger and grief the link had become frail. There was no bonding whatsoever after the birth, not even skin-to-skin contact so it was most likely that the bond became dormant. Jace had been taking care of the child, not him that was why he couldn’t feel anything previously and he felt wrongful, so small, and fouled for neglecting his own son. 

“Hello, my child…” Magnus said softly, finally welcoming the baby into his life. The baby smiled, shifting slightly in Magnus’ arms.  

“I’m Magnus…but you can call me Ayah.” There were tears in Magnus’ eyes, threatening to fall. He pressed a quick kiss to the child’s cheek and the boy giggled. His goatee was probably tickling the child’s soft skin. 

There was a sudden whoosh and next thing Magnus knew the baby’s hazel eyes changed to a pair of yellow-green cat eyes, exactly like his. He stared at the boy, mouth agape with incredulity as the infant gaped at Alec’s direction. He had no idea what was happening but it wasn’t something threatening because he felt absolute calm. A gasp left his parted lips when he noticed the golden ward encasing Alec’s prone body was fading and in seconds it was fully gone. When he looked back at the child, the baby’s eyes surprisingly were back to hazel once more. 

“Alexander…” Magnus reached the bed, sobbing earnestly in happiness. Though Alec was still unconscious, at least there wasn’t any wall separating them anymore.         

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” Magnus told the smiling baby as he cradled him close to his chest. 

“Alexander…” Magnus’ right hand was all over Alec’s face and body while the other held his son securely. He craved to touch his lover, he yearned to feel Alec’s warmth, and he longed to hold his fiancé close. 

“I’m right here, sweetheart. I love you.” Magnus gently took Alec’s limp hand in his, clutching it like a lifeline.   

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus said again, squeezing the hand steadily and this time, Alec squeezed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane and Maxwell Michael Lightwood-Bane. As for the little guy, his initials are I. G. Lightwood-Bane! Wanna take a guess? :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. I really, really appreciate it. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, etc. are always welcome. They’re my drugs, fuel, and muses to help me write! :)


	6. A certain someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> No more Shadowhunters' Monday for a few months. :(

Jace Wayland wasn’t someone who got spooked easily. Even when demons or rogue Downworlders tried to sneak up on him during missions, he could without difficulty detect them. He was the best Shadowhunter of his generation after all, so it was not a big of a deal. No offense to his siblings but nobody else could handle a seraph blade as marvelously as him. Alec’s bow and arrows did do wonder and his brother’s archery skill was indeed outstanding, Izzy’s whip was truly deadly and his sister’s fighting skill in heels actually deserved an award, but his own tactical skill was far more superior to theirs and _that_ was a fact. 

Nevertheless, he was beyond spooked at the moment. He was actually startled yet so very proud of himself. First, he couldn’t believe his own eyes. This couldn’t be real. His stunning eyes must have been deceiving him, deciding to succumb into his desire instead of holding their grip on reality. And second, he didn’t think his _brilliant_ plan would actually work, not after the disapproval he had got from Izzy and Clary alike. Though Simon had supported his decision, he was a little doubtful. And then much to Isabelle’s chagrin, it turned out they had to proceed with the plan with or without her consent simply because the universe loved him so very much. 

So, here he was, witnessing the scene before his eyes with his mouth agape like a fish out of water. 

“Please close your mouth.” The person who had become Jace’s main attention at present said airily. “And _please_ put down my children before you drop them.” 

“Right.” Jace grunted a bit, tightening the hold he had on his nephews in each of his arms before gently deposited them on the couch. The boys were getting bigger and it was getting harder for him to hold both of them all at once. 

“So, uh…Magnus…” Jace muttered, cautiously approaching the High Warlock of Brooklyn who was with his youngest nephew at the balcony.

“Shhh, shhh…go back to sleep, my dear. It’s just Uncle Jace.” Magnus cooed at the fidgeting little person in his arms. “You’re safe with me.”    

Jace blinked, still thunderstruck with what was happening. He never thought he would live to see this day. “Did uh…did the little guy keep you awake?” 

Magnus hummed. “He’s just hungry. It’s not a bother, really…since I can’t sleep either and he’s a nice company.” 

Jace’s brows furrowed. “You didn’t sleep…at all? It’s almost dawn.” 

Magnus gave Jace an unimpressed look. “And whose fault is that? I’m too worried to sleep. I would appreciate it if you called me and let me know that you’re going to be late, Golden Boy. Normally I do not care but my children were with you this time and their safety is my main concern.”   

“I thought you’d be… _preoccupied_.” Jace uttered steadily. “Even if we had to stay over at the Institute, you know that Max and Rafe are always safe there.” 

“You’re lucky I trust you. If you were somebody else, I’d turn you into ash.” Magnus made a threat that both men knew would never be implemented. 

“Haha.” Jace deadpanned. He peeked over Magnus’ shoulder and saw his youngest nephew was snuggling contentedly in the warlock’s clutch. He wanted to ask, he was certainly curious how this had occurred, what made Magnus all of a sudden care about his child but he knew if he pushed it, the warlock would pull away. He knew if he began to prod, Magnus’ ego and pride would cause him to withdraw back to his usual self and he wouldn’t want that. This was such a remarkable progression. 

“How was the mission?” Magnus glanced over the blonde Shadowhunter. “I take it didn’t go well since you’re back this late.” 

“Iblis demons are just nasty.” Jace complained, standing beside Magnus and watched the New York view at dawn. “I _hate_ them.” 

“They’re sneaky, cunning creatures.” Magnus affirmed. “Formed out of roiling black smoke and imitating a human figure, that’s vicious.”

“You tell me.” Jace sighed, leaning against the balcony ledge. “Demons’ activity is out of control nowadays. Although it’s strenuous, I’m glad we’re back like the old times…Shadowhunters versus demons.”

Magnus hummed, wordlessly agreeing with Jace. “We live and we learn.” 

Jace nodded. “Evil beings are easier to handle than insane people.” 

“I—” Magnus was startled when the baby suddenly let out a loud cry. The boy was crying before he was even awake. There wasn’t a sign whatsoever, he just started screaming. The child opened his eyes and a pair of cat eyes were evident. “Hey, hey…what’s wrong, buddy? It’s okay.”   

“Argh!” Jace groaned all of a sudden seconds later, dropping to his knees. 

“Jace!” Magnus was alarmed. The baby’s scream intensified as Jace began to writhe.

“It’s…it’s Alec! D-Danger…” Jace said in between pained gasps, clutching his side where his parabatai rune was set.  

“No…” Magnus’ eyes widened and he instantly rushed inside the loft with his screaming son held securely in his grip.

Magnus sent a quick magic toward the direction of his two other sleeping sons on the couch when he walked passed them, protecting them in a blue colored bubble. He knew he has to get to Alec but Jace was writhing in agony on the balcony and there was no one else to protect Rafael and Max. And the other right thing to do was to leave the baby with his brothers but he couldn’t make himself to put down his youngest son. He felt insecure. His uninvited guest had clearly done their homework. They were taking advantage of his currently twisted situation. 

By now the Shadow World must have known about Alec being injured. The Lightwoods were some kind of royalty in the Shadow World and he as the High Warlock was certainly well-known too. This intruder had probably been lurking outside the loft all this time, just waiting for the right time to proceed with their plan, he _knew_ it. He was emotional and had unintentionally let his guard down and now his sanctuary was under attack by this unknown creature. He could feel a faint magic was being used thus whoever this person was, he or she was using magic but they definitely wasn’t a warlock.       

With the baby still weeping loudly, Magnus had lost the element of surprise but it wasn’t going to be a problem. He was a warlock, a _High Warlock_ at that which meant he was unquestionably _competent_. Securing his grasp on his son, Magnus guardedly entered the bedroom. It wasn’t the same way as he had left it before, the bedroom was pitch-black. Somebody had made it that way, wanting to be cloaking in the shadow.

“The darkness won’t help you, intruder!” Magnus shouted, fully entering the dark bedroom. His thunderous voice won over the sound of his son’s wail.   

“Show yourself!” Magnus barked angrily when there was no answer. Other than his son’s cry, it was eerily quiet in the bedroom. 

“Reveal yourself and I might spare your life!” Magnus snapped his fingers and although the blue mist of his magic had given the room a bit of luminosity, he failed to bring back the lights. 

“Whoever you are…you better not lay even a finger on Alexander.” Magnus warned. His eyes were wild as he searched in the darkness. 

“There is no way out and I do believe you already know that.” Magnus’ voice was daring but his left hand was gently cradling the baby to his chest, effectively quietened the infant a bit.   

There was a movement to his left and Magnus immediately reacted. “There you are…”

Magnus released his magic, excellently hitting the intruder and subsequently the sound of a broken glass echoed in the room. As if someone had lifted the screen off, the room instantly brightened with lights. The bed and Alec came to view, as well as the infiltrator’s petite figure. “ _Camille…_ ”

“There goes my disguise.” Camille groused. “Thanks _so much_ for breaking a very expensive jewel, Magnus. My pet warlock’s gonna be pissed.”

“Step away from Alexander.” Magnus’ magic pulsed dangerously in his hand. 

“Ugh, whatever.” Camille rolled her eyes but she strolled away toward the big vanity desk and leaned against it. 

“What did you do, Camille?” Magnus was cold but his shaky voice betrayed his tough exterior. Though Camille was in the bedroom alone with Alec only for a few minutes, something had occurred. Or else the baby wouldn’t be screaming and Jace wouldn’t be thrashing in pain. “Why did you come? What did you try to achieve tonight?”   

“It’s already been done, lover. You’re too late.” Camille sneered. 

“ _What_ did you do?” Magnus repeated as cold as before. Dread was roaming every inch of his skin. From where he stood he could see the paleness of Alec’s skin and his fiancé was shivering. The scratches on Alec’s right cheek undoubtedly from Camille’s nails only made him more anxious.      

“So, that’s the baby, huh? A boy or a girl?” Camille said chirpily, completely ignoring Magnus’ question. Her attention was on the baby. “Wait…don’t say anything. I’m gonna guess.” 

Camille gyrated around the pair, studying the little one in Magnus’ embrace. “This is surprisingly easy. This kid is a carbon copy of a certain someone. It’s a boy, isn’t it? Great, another _dick_ in the house. You must’ve been so proud.” 

Magnus’ silence didn’t affect Camille’s cheerfulness. “This is starting to get unfair, you know. You, finally have your own biological heir while I’m left alone, trying to survive on my own…so, of course I can’t let this continue. That’s why I have to change it. That’s why I’m here.” 

Magnus’ breath quickened and his son must have felt his fear too because the baby began to fuss. A low whimper was heard. “Don’t do anything stupid. I warn you.”   

Camille smiled widely, happy for getting reaction from Magnus. “I told you, Magnus…you can’t have both of them. That’s very one-sided. Although…it’s really _incredible_ for Alec to survive the gruesome pregnancy and the birth. What with the kid’s demon blood and all. He’s really a fighter.”

“I’m not happy of course, knowing that your boy toy lives…that _both_ him and your bastard child survive.” Camille clicked her tongue. “So, I’ve been watching the loft…waiting. I almost give up, I admit to that. Jace never left the kid’s side and you did the same with Alec. But then tonight I saw my opportunity. For some reason Jace was gone and you were so engrossed with the baby not only you’d left the bedroom for a new view, you didn’t even realize your ward was down. It was so _easy_ to sneak inside and _poison_ your beloved Shadowhunter.” 

“I should kill you.” Magnus spat. “After what you had done to Alec, to my family…I _should_ kill you.”   

“You should…but you _won’t_.” Camille smiled, uttering the words confidently. “Don’t forget who saved you all those years ago, Magnus. If it wasn’t for me, you’d be dead long time ago and you wouldn’t have met your boy toy and those filthy orphans you called your children. _This_ won’t happen. The so-called wonderful life you presently have won’t even _exist_. Be grateful, dear.” 

“Thank you, for saving my life. Thank you for doing it out of the _goodness_ of your heart. You have truly saved me.” Magnus genuinely said but his tone was uncompromising. “But I don’t owe you _anything_ , not anymore. For hundreds of years, I had been there for you. I had saved your life more than once whenever you got yourself into trouble with the Clave and even with our fellow Downworlders. I had cleaned up all of the mess that you had made. But enough is _enough_! Centuries have passed! I’m no longer indebted to you!” 

“Yes you are!” Camille bellowed, her poise was gone. “You’re forever _obligated_ to fulfill my every need! It’s _my_ time to have what I want, to have what I deserve! And I want _you_! I want a _family_ with you! My experiment had worked! If Alec, a male Shadowhunter could give you a baby, I’m a female vampire and I can give you a lot more! Even in the most impossible situation…dark magic could do it so now it’s my turn to have your baby!” 

“You’re _deranged_.” Magnus breathed out, upset. Camille had seriously lost it.   

“Don’t deny me this, Magnus! You’re _mine_! Always have and always will!” Camille roared, uncaring of the terrified infant in the room. “You can leave the Shadowhunter! Alec Lightwood is unworthy—” 

“Diam (Shut up)! He’s right _there_! Don’t you dare talk about Alec like that!” A dark blue orb emerged from Magnus’ fingers and the warlock gladly sent it toward Camille and it her perfectly on her shoulder. 

“You hurt me!” Camille shouted. The skin of her shoulder was severely burnt. “How could you!” 

Magnus threw another bolt of magic and this time it hit Camille’s face. The flesh sizzled gruesomely. “That’s my _last_ warning, Camille. Consider this my last favor for you. I _won’t_ hesitate to kill you next time.” 

Camille’s already damaged face twisted hideously in anger and she looked more awful than before. “I’ll seek my revenge on you, Magnus Bane! Maybe not in this lifetime but surely the next one! Two of your children are immortals and I’ll come after them! Your precious Shadowhunter will be _dead_ by then but I’ll make sure you’ll lose your children too!” 

“Enough!” Magnus growled and furiously sent a powerful jolt of magic toward Camille once more but she was faster. She dodged it like a skillful ancient vampire that she was and fled through the window of the bedroom.      

“Alexander…” Magnus dashed to Alec’s side instantly. He was furious Camille had escaped but Alec was still in danger. Camille said she had poisoned Alec and he believed her. The vampire wasn’t someone who made empty threats and his infant son’s ceaseless cry was enough for him to know how bad the situation was.

“It’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay…” Magnus said it like a mantra. He didn’t know who he was trying to soothe, himself or his son. He placed the crying baby on the bed before pushing his magic into Alec, searching for the poison. 

“You’ll be fine, Alexander…” Magnus made a promise. Alec’s pale face and labored breathing was alarming. 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Magnus vowed again. His magic wandered inside of his lover.    

“Got it.” Magnus breathed in relief, carefully extracting out the poison with one hand while the other incessantly was pulsing to find any other overlooked damage.

“Everything is okay. I got you, darling.” Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead when he was done before picking up his son. The baby was just sobbing now while Alec’s skin slowly regained back its healthy color. He was lucky he had acted fast and the poison hadn’t yet managed to inflict anything serious. 

A single tear fell from Alec’s closed lid and Magnus gently wiped the tear away. “Hey…don’t cry, my love. Everything is alright. Rafe and Max are in the living room with Jace. Your parabatai won’t let anyone harm our children. Iskandar and I are fine too, Alexander. We’re safe now, all of us are.”

“I can’t wait for you to meet our new son, sayang. A son we’ve made with our love.” Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek. “A son named Iskandar Gabriel Lightwood-Bane…”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camille had lost her mind, hadn't she? So, how's the baby's name? You like it? Hate it? Meh? :S
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. I really, really appreciate it. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, etc. are always welcome. They’re my drugs, fuel, and muses to help me write! :)


End file.
